Transcending Lines
by TXJ
Summary: "It's a happy event! Looks like one of the lines of Sanzu has connected!" ... "What parent wouldn't be happy to  see his own kid grow up?" ... but what is the cost?
1. Lingering Darkness: A bad introduction?

**Dis:** I own nothing. Recognizable persons, places and things respective properties of Atsushi Okubo, Gangan Comics, and/or Shōnen manga

**Spoiler Altert:** This is based off of things taking place post ch60 in the Manga. (but doesn't give away too much)

* * *

Black Star appeared, with his loud demands for pure 'raw' power. So the darkness granted it to him.

Kid's breath hitched as the first white line appeared in Black Star's hair. It was the center line, the Sanzu line that had connected due to Kid's use of Brew.

Kid struggled to regain his breath, not wanting to believe what was happening. Black Star was cheering to himself that he would now be able to surpass God.

Panic took him as the second line stretched its way around the blue haired meister's head.

Black Star's eyes held that mad glint; he was drunk on the power. His continence was being drowned by the madness.

"STOP IT!" Kid shouted as the second line stretched full circle and connected, a purple aura surrounding the other boy. Kid's body shook feeling weaker. He knew the next line would be his end.

"What's wrong? A little guy like you shouldn't mind loosing your power to a big guy like me. After all you're too scared to use it." The taunt was finished with a maddened laugh.

"Even if it means killing me to obtain it?" Kid coughed and wheezed, his breath short. It really was killing him. Draining his body and soul of all strength and energy.

"You wanted power to protect your friends! Am I not your friend?" Kid's voice was weakening too.

"You're loosing yourself Black Star." Kid wasn't sure this statement was even out loud this time.

Black Star's eyes had become as dark as the ancient madness that had taken him. Those darkened eyes bore into Kid's. Suddenly they turned back to their normal color, but Black Star's face now held a disgusted look. The final line of Sanzu moving towards his right ear.

"You had no issue doing this to your own Father." Black Star stated coolly.

Kid woke up in a cold sweat. He knew it wasn't normal. After all he wasn't subject to temperature nor poison. This wasn't the first time he had woken from a nightmare either.

Three months had past and he could still feel the darkness that had swallowed him back then.


	2. Early to Rise: Eavesdrop Much Kid?

**AN:** Thanks to those who add this to their favorites and are following this!

* * *

_"What parent wouldn't be happy to see his child grow up?" _

Lord Death frowned as his own words ran through his mind again. Not every child was like his, not every child's increase in power meant what Kid's did. The thought of telling his son all the details and what the young man's transcendence into power would actually entail crossed his mind yet again.

Kid was still young, but two of the lines of Sanzu had connected. Letting him enjoy what he could of his ever fleeting youth was no longer an option. He had no choice but to find a way to come to terms with telling his son what was fated to happen sooner, much sooner, than later.

He knew that Liz and Patti were starting to notice. By now the joke "You look like death warmed over" had lost all humor, even to Patti. Classes were getting ready to take a short break, but as with anything worth looking forward to they had a large obstacle to face first, the obstacle being their end term practical.

"I've just been putting in a lot of hours between studying and running errands for Father." He excused when Liz commented about him being 'spacey'. It was a half truth at best, he had been into the Death Room to see his father almost every day since his return, but as for errands, well it was mostly fetching the tea and talking about nonsense, not actual work. As for studying he was a reaper, he had anything that would be required down pat.

Reapers weren't supposed to have nightmares either.

His logical side got the better of him and he decided he would just have to tell his father about it.

Three-thirty found Kid unable to get back to sleep. He milled about in his room, so not to wake the girls, until the dimmest rays of light started to streak the eastern sky.

'_Liz, Patti,_

_I've gone to see Father. I will see you in class. Lunch is in the ice box, please bring mine as well._

_D.T.K.'_

He left the note on the counter and with skateboard underfoot set off for the Death Room where he was sure to find his father. Going to the Death Room meant traveling through the school. Of course he could have called his father from any reflective surface, but that always made him feel like he was barging into his father's office unannounced. Not to mention Kid could never tell who else may be within ear shot of his father that he could not see from the mirror's limited view.

The sun was steadily making its climb into the sky, orange-red and gold light starting to flood into the east windows of the school now. Kid cruised through the building letting his mind drift, his guard somewhat down on the assumption that the build would be empty at this time of day. His assumption was proven wrong as voices drifted to his ears. He recognized both speakers, the zombie teacher Sid and his Father's number one death scythe Spirit. Kid knew it was wrong, but something about their tone, and being in the building this early made him slow to a halt and creep up on the conversation.

"What's wrong Spirit, you haven't been your usual self?" Sid asked over the sound of a chair scraping the floor. The movement of another chair followed, Kid couldn't see either man but he assumed both had taken seats now.

"It's Lord Death, he, well you've had to of noticed yourself." Any thought Kid had of moving on down the hall and minding his own business vanished at those words. He pressed himself against the wall to listen.

"Yes, even when I was alive I was an observant man, and still am. I also held a place of great trust, as do you Spirit. The responsibility and power of the Lines of Sanzu have always weighed heavily on his heart since Kid's birth."

A surge of indignant anger shot through Kid, his Father had never viewed his reaper responsibilities as a burden nor had he ever expressed to Kid that they were to be to him! Where did these two get off thinking that his father was being weighed down by the fact that he was finally coming into his powers as a reaper?

"It's killing him Sid." This froze Kid, the heat of his anger leaving him in an instant. The two men's conversation went on oblivious to Kid's presence outside of the room.

"He'd half expected Kid to connect the first Line of Sanzu, as you know he gave him Brew knowing that would be the consequence. Still the pain and power drain caught him off guard. When the second one connected during Kid's battle with Noah it cracked Lord Death's mask." Sid made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp of shock and strangled concern. The noise conveniently covered the noise of Kid sliding down the wall as his knees gave out from under him.

His father had seen him almost every day for the last three months and hadn't once mentioned anything happening to him when the Lines of Sanzu had connected. Of course his father had always been good about avoiding drama and difficult conversations.

"Then all of those times that Kid has been up to see Lord Death; are you sure they haven't discussed this?" Sid asked making it plain that he felt Spirit could be rash and jump to conclusions at times.

"No, all of their talks have been that of a Father relishing the safety of the son that he just nearly lost. Kid went through a lot in a short amount of time. He has gone from boy, to young man, to the realization of his Godhood all with in the duration of this war. Lord Death hasn't said anything specifically as to what Kid endured; but we've both been there it's not hard to imagine. Besides from what Maka says the boy hasn't been the same since."

There was a loll in the conversation where Kid could hear Spirit murmuring 'Oh my Maka.' Even with everything he had to digest he still couldn't push out the disturbing image of the expression that he knew was on Spirit's face.

Kid pulled himself off of the floor, a mixture of emotions flooding him. He was happy that his father had held his confidences and more so that some recognized that he had matured. The fact that Maka was concerned enough by his behavior to have mentioned it to her father bothered him.

"I know explaining the true nature of the Lines of Sanzu can't be easy, but at rate things are going if he puts it off much longer it will be too late." Sid said his voice grim from both the slap he'd dealt Spirit to shut up his babbling and the topic at hand.

"Yes, but to have to tell your own child such a thing. I'm not sure I could bear to burden my Maka that way. No, no, I know I couldn't. I do say it is a good thing that Lord Death is a far braver and stronger man than me." Spirit's voice held an uncharacteristic note of solemnness to it.

Kid changed directions and headed for the Library instead of the Death Room. He had far too much to think about and even more to learn. Could they be right? Could his gain of power be costing his father his life? It wasn't something he was neither ready nor willing to accept.

* * *

I do enjoy reviews.


End file.
